The Native Hue of Resolution
by Gryffinjack
Summary: In Thing1's AU fiction "Veritas," Draco asked Harry what he did the night they finished their Hogwarts education. This is the story of that night at Remus' house and the important information finally divulged to Harry about himself and his family
1. Default Chapter

THE NATIVE HUE OF RESOLUTION  
  
Lots of appreciation to Thing1, for writing such wonderful characters and allowing me to borrow them. I cannot express enough gratitude to Durayan, Luna, Thing1, and Vargmoy (thanks for sticking it out through every draft!) for their wonderful beta- reading. This story has been drastically improved thanks to their thoughtful comments and suggestions.  
  
  
  
And lastly, thanks to J.K. Rowling, for writing such a wonderful characters as Remus, Sirius, Draco, Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hedwig, Crookshanks, and even Cornelius Fudge for us to enjoy in her amazing world of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE - ANTICIPATION  
  
"Here you go, Padfoot."  
  
"What's this?" Sirius was stunned by what Remus had placed before him in a rather large bowl - some moist brown pieces of something.  
  
"It's your breakfast", yawned Remus, as he prepared some toast and peppermint tea. Remus loved peppermint tea, even more than peppermint humbugs.  
  
"I hate to be repetitious, Moony. But, what is this?"  
  
"So do I. It's your breakfast, Padfoot. And, may I add, thank you so much for trotting back and forth all night long under my bedroom window while Katie and I were trying to sleep," Remus said with a mischievous glint in his eyes that Sirius failed to see.  
  
Sirius sniffed at the brown pieces in his dish. "This is dog food!!" he exclaimed in an infuriated voice. Remus noted with glee the dark expression growing on his friend's face.  
  
He looked at Sirius for a moment and went over to the kitchen table where Sirius was seated. He picked up the bowl, looked at its contents, and placed it back on the table before Sirius. "Ah, so it is."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus in disbelief. "What's that for? You haven't given that to me since we were eighteen and I can't even remember what it was for!"  
  
"Same reason now as then. It's for making me dog-tired, not to mention my wife. Next time, don't spend all night whining, especially after we spent all day setting up wards and have to do the same thing today. Now, be a good boy and eat your breakfast."  
  
"You could have used a Silencing Charm!" grumbled Sirius.  
  
"True. We could have, except we were too tired to even get out of bed to get either one of our wands. You may remember we worked awfully hard yesterday getting ready for Harry. Why did you transform, anyway?"  
  
"I was trying to force myself to think simpler thoughts instead of worrying about Harry. It didn't work."  
  
Sirius crossed his arms firmly, leaned back in his chair away from the food, and scowled with a slight growl. Remus rather enjoyed the times when he could get Sirius' dander up. Although he might seem quite controlled and serious, underneath it all Remus had inherited his father's sense of humour and love of a good joke.  
  
Remus and Sirius had spent the entire day yesterday setting the numerous tight wards around the house and gardens to the exacting specifications of Albus Dumbledore. They had worked on the wards until well after dark. It had been agreed that they would continue the task bright and early today because Sirius' older godson, Harry, was coming later that day and would be staying at Remus' home until his Auror training began in the autumn. It was vital that Sirius and Remus make the wards extra secure since Harry was still in great danger of being killed by Voldemort.  
  
Harry was not going to be arriving alone at Grey Timbers, however. His best friends, Ron and Hermione, would be joining him to celebrate the completion of their Hogwart's education. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, would also be there, as she had grown much closer to the trio over the years. However, although Ginny did not know it yet, the main reason she had been invited was that something of vital importance would be given to her at the celebration.  
  
Remus knew that Harry was the reason Sirius could not sleep last night. Yes, Sirius had problems sleeping anyway, but more so now because he was both worried about Harry's safety and excited with the anticipation of seeing him again. Actually, thought Remus, I feel the exact same way. Remus tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind and get back to his breakfast.  
  
"Aren't you going to be a good doggy and eat your breakfast?" he laughed as he put the marmalade on the kitchen table.  
  
"NO!" growled Sirius furiously as he turned to face the kitchen wall, still pouting.  
  
Remus laughed heartily as he pulled his wand out of his belt. The bowl of dog food disappeared with a tap, and he then placed the wand back in his belt nonchalantly. Chuckling as he reached over to the counter, he said, "It's not my fault you cook worse than Hagrid ever did. Here you go, Padfoot. Toast with marmalade and some peppermint tea. I don't think either one of us could handle more than that this morning."  
  
Sirius looked over at Remus. Carefully, he uncrossed his arms and sniffed the toast. "Does Katie know about this little stunt of yours?"  
  
"Who do you think came up with this 'little stunt' at 4:00 this morning?" smiled Remus.  
  
Sirius raised an arched eyebrow at Remus and smiled. Finally, he bit into his toast. "Remind me to thank your wife properly when she gets up."  
  
"Well, she would have been up if you had let her get some sleep last night. You should know better than to vex her by now," said Remus as he took a sip of his own tea. "I learnt that one the hard way a long time ago. Where's Liz?"  
  
"Same place Katie is. Same reason," winced Sirius.  
  
There was silence as they both ate their breakfasts.  
  
When he had finished, Remus looked again at Sirius' face, only to see that Sirius' deep blue eyes were now a million miles away. Great. He's worrying about Harry again. I've got to snap him out of it before he gets worse.  
  
"Well, this is no good. We still have lots of work to do before we are ready for tonight," said Remus, as he stretched and began clearing away the dishes with Sirius' help.  
  
Remus went to the front room and grabbed the two books he had carefully placed on the small marble table. "I'll be back as soon as I deliver the Portkey to Dumbledore. He said he would give it to Harry after breakfast. Please give Malcolm his breakfast when he wakes up and start on the wards. Katie should be up by then and so should Liz. For your sake, I hope she got a decent amount of sleep despite your antics. I'll be back soon."  
  
Remus could see Sirius nod just before he closed the front door behind him.  
  
***********************  
  
Remus Apparated to the Hogwarts' gates and walked the rest of the way to his old school.  
  
It never changes. It's just as stirring to see as ever. Remus reminisced as he walked briskly up the familiar stairs to the entrance.  
  
Once inside, Remus headed for Professor Dumbledore's office. Just as he was passing by a suit of armour, he saw Draco Malfoy walking noiselessly toward him. Draco looked quite the distinguished young gentleman, straight and tall in black velvet dress robes with twisted black and pewter chord trim and two pewter frog closures. Remus had never seen such elegant robes before. He recalled as he motioned toward an empty classroom that Draco had to give the Head Boy speech at breakfast later.  
  
"Hello, Professor," greeted Draco crisply as he reached to shake Remus' hand, once the door to the classroom had closed behind them.  
  
"Hello, Draco. Are you ready for your speech?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Though, tradition dictates that this address be brief. It is not much of a speech."  
  
"Perhaps. But it is still quite an honour," smiled Remus.  
  
"An honour indeed, Professor. I am quite certain that my parents are immensely proud." Draco's elegant drawl was dripping with sarcasm. "Another Malfoy displaying superiority over the common witch and wizard masses. It is all I can do to quash my anticipation of their plans for me this evening."  
  
Remus wished Draco did not have to go back to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "I told you. Katie and I would be pleased if you came to stay with us for a little while. You may stay as long as you like."  
  
Draco looked intently at Remus with a steely glint in his eyes. "Sir, we have been through this before. Once again, I am most grateful for the offer. Unfortunately, I fear I cannot accept. Were I to do so, it would arouse suspicion in my dear father that I am not as loyal to him and his associates as I appear. All of our careful planning would be for naught. It is vital that Father not suspect my true allegiance. I cannot be of service to you and your colleagues without his trust." Draco hesitated slightly, then added, "Furthermore, I expect Potter and Black would be less than pleased were I to accept. Please, thank Mrs Lupin for me for the kind offer, but I am afraid I cannot accept."  
  
"Very well, Draco. If you think it is for the best. We shall miss you. I cannot speak for your parents, Draco, but I for one am very proud of you and what you have become." He reminds me so much of myself at his age, struggling to overcome the expectations that he will follow the dark arts. Remus withdrew an old thin black book with gold lettering on the cover from his robes and placed it in Draco's hands. The book, by Rasput N. Baum, was entitled The Dark Arts: Setting Your Own Path. "This book was given to me many years ago when I attended Hogwarts by a professor here. He was the first individual outside of my family to believe in me. I should like to give it to you now."  
  
Draco glanced at the book and then at Remus in surprise. "I am afraid I do not understand. My family knows far too much about the dark arts already, Professor."  
  
"No, Draco. This book is not designed to instruct you on how to perform the dark arts. It is designed to assist you in choosing how you are going to use the dark arts - for good or evil as well as how to handle your decision in the face of possible adversity. Knowing what you are up against, I thought it could facilitate your further studies." Remus dropped his voice to little more than a whisper. "It was of immeasurable help to me."  
  
Draco scrutinised Remus as he pointedly said, "After all you have suffered at the hands of my family, I should think this would be the last thing you would want to give me! No, Professor, I cannot accept such a gift, especially under the circumstances."  
  
"Draco, you may be able to refuse our offer to stay with us, but this is one thing I am afraid I must insist upon." Remus pressed the book firmly into Draco's hands.  
  
Draco nodded formally at Remus and walked down toward the Slytherin common room, with the book still in his hands. He has chosen an extremely tenuous path to follow.  
  
************************  
  
Using the password the Headmaster had given him yesterday, "sugar quills," Remus continued on to Professor Dumbledore's office. He brushed his greying hair away from his face and was just about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened on its own.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, resplendent in scarlet robes. He beamed at Remus as soon as he saw him. "Ah, Remus! So good to see you again! How are your lovely wife and our future pupil?"  
  
"Just fine, sir. Thank you."  
  
"Is everything in order for tonight's celebration?"  
  
"Nearly. We are finishing setting up the wards to your exact specifications this morning before they all arrive. That's why I came so early - I need to get back and help Sirius."  
  
"And how is Sirius doing? I imagine he is looking forward to seeing Harry again," said the headmaster as his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
Remus let out a sigh. "That's an understatement; he is starting to drive both Liz and Katie insane! Everything has got to be just perfect. Did we get enough food? Are the rooms all ready? What about the presents?" He laughed a little at the memory of the last few days. "Honestly, he is bouncing off the walls!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Well, he has been bound and determined to make up for twelve lost years with his godson since he and Harry were reunited."  
  
"He is at that."  
  
Remus reached into his robes for the second book he had brought with him and offered it to Professor Dumbledore. "Here is the Portkey, Headmaster," he said, as the Headmaster carefully took the vellum volume. "Although I've protected it with some charms, please ask Harry to take great care of it. It is very special to me."  
  
"Thank you, Remus. I shall make sure that Harry receives this after Hermione and Draco make their speeches." Professor Dumbledore looked at the book Remus had handed him and chuckled. "Hamlet?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Shakespeare has always been a favourite of mine." A thin smile crept across Remus' face.  
  
"An excellent choice."  
  
Remus nodded. "Well, I guess you must be off to prepare for the feast. I still do miss those end of year feasts." Remus remembered the special cake the house elves always made for the most important feasts. He began salivating at the very thought of the rich, chocolaty cakes. How did James manage to get the house elves to bake one for my sixteenth birthday party?  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I do have to be going," said Dumbledore, startling Remus out of his thoughts.  
  
"The Portkey is set for 4:00. Please make certain they all know that." Remus thought for a moment. "I know how difficult Portkeys are for Harry. Unfortunately, it's the only way for that lot, their pets, and their trunks to get to Grey Timbers, now that we have been taken off of the Floo network for the duration of Harry's stay."  
  
"Correct, as usual, Mr Lupin," said Professor Dumbledore in his most professorial voice.  
  
They both laughed at that as they shook hands and said good-bye.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked serious for a moment. "Mr Potter will finally learn the truth about himself. Until tonight then, Remus."  
  
*************************** 


	2. A Long Afternoon

**THE NATIVE HUE OF RESOLUTION**

_A/N: In Thing1's brilliant "Veritas," Draco asked Harry what he did the night they finished their education at Hogwarts. This is the story of what Harry did that night. _

_I am grateful to Thing1, for writing such wonderful characters and allowing me to borrow them and to my wonderful beta-readers, Durayan, Luna, Thing1, and Vargmoy. _

_Of course, I am indebted to J.K. Rowling, for writing such wonderful characters and letting us borrow them. _

CHAPTER TWO – A LONG AFTERNOON

Remus and Sirius completed the wards around the house by early afternoon. 

"Now I can finally spend some time with my younger godson!" said Sirius crisply as he clapped his hands together.

"It is good to see that twinkle in your eyes again, Padfoot," remarked Remus._ It's been far too infrequent of late._

Sirius strode around the house and into the back garden, then sat on an oak bench near where Katie was cutting flowers. Malcolm wobbled over to his godfather with his arms reaching out for Sirius, a happy baby grin on his face and his large brown eyes dancing as Sirius swung him into the air. 

"Ah, my little marauder, would you like me to show you the muddiest places to play in the garden?"

Malcolm bounced upon Sirius' knee as he reached for his nose.

"How are the arrangements coming, Katie-girl?"

Katie looked over at Sirius and smiled as she brushed a stray lock of her dark hair back from her eyes, leaving a smudge on her temple. She rose up and instinctively wrapped her arm around Remus as he came up next to her and gave her a soft kiss. 

"For the twentieth time today, Sirius, everything is fine."

Remus smiled at Katie as she said this and gave her that special look he reserved just for her. Katie met his gaze with her own dark brown eyes and shook her head slightly. 

"If you think he's bad now, Katie, you should have seen him before James' bachelor party! Worrying over all of the, um, 'special' arrangements he had made to make the night unforgettable!" Remus winked at Sirius.

"Well, it was my duty and obligation as his best man!" Sirius pretended to be quite serious. _Yeah, right!_

"Where you got the veela from is what I would like to know." Remus and Sirius had matching mischievous smiles on their faces as they started laughing.

"I don't, thank you…" said Katie as she collected her son from Sirius. "…especially in front of Malcolm."

"Katie-girl, we have to train him now while he's young - otherwise, Argus Filch will be very disappointed in us. Malcolm's already one and a half years old!" Sirius put his right hand across his chest and gave Katie that innocent look he had perfected so long ago. 

"He's right, Katie." Remus had the same innocent look on his face as Sirius.

"I have no doubt you both will have thoroughly corrupted Malcolm before he goes to Hogwarts no matter what I say!" she laughed. "Why don't you go see what Liz is up to, Sirius."

"As you wish, madam. I trust you have no objections to my putting your son down for his nap first." Sirius gave a deep bow, reclaimed Malcolm, and exited into the house. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's melodramatics. Together, he and Katie gathered the rest of the flowers for the party and arranged them in the house. 

It was quiet downstairs after he and Katie had finished with the flowers. _Sirius is probably still upstairs with Liz. Good. That should keep his mind off of Harry for a little while. It's going to be quite a shock for Harry, but I think he is ready to handle it. James, where are you when we need you? Sirius is so afraid he won't be able to calm Harry down, even with all of us here to help! Ah, Prongs, you chose your son's godfather well. He loves Harry as much as any parent ever could. We both do. But this… this is unfamiliar territory. Thank goodness Dumbledore is going to explain it. I don't know that Harry would believe us about this. _

After tidying his study and reviewing one last time the list of wards Dumbledore wanted, Remus went upstairs to check on Malcolm. He smiled as he looked down at his own son napping in his little bed with the old blue and white quilt on it that had once belonged to his own grandmother when she was a child. The brightly embroidered quilt had been Remus' favourite blanket when he was a little boy. He could still remember the day his father had given it to him when he was a mere three years old. Oh, how his parents had filled his mind with stories Remus still treasured about the birds, animals, and fantastic beasts on the quilt! He stroked Malcolm's soft brown hair with the gentlest of touches. _I cannot imagine having to tell Malcolm something like this, especially with Voldemort still out there. And Wormtail. It will be hard enough telling him about the wolf, let alone something like this._ Remus pulled the warm blanket closer around Malcolm's shoulders. _Gods, we better defeat Voldemort soon so this world is safe for you and Harry!_

It was soon time for all of them to take their showers andget dressed during the last quiet minutes before Malcolm was once again awake. And then all that remained was to await their guests.

Remus was the first one ready. He went down to his study in his midnight blue robes and looked at the picture of James, Sirius, Peter, and himself that Lily had taken when they left Hogwarts. He fingered the clear crystal frame gently as the sun glinted off of it like a prism. _We were so young and innocent then. _He chuckled to himself quietly. _Well, as innocent as we ever were. And yet, James and Lily would soon be married and have a son. Who knows if Wormtail had already been working with Death Eaters? _He sat down at his desk, staring outside at the afternoon sun shining brightly across the gardens. 

Sirius soon joined Remus in the study looking somewhat pale in his black robes. He sat down heavily in one of the overstuffed chairs in Remus' study and buried his head in his hands. "I feel sick."

Remus got up from his desk and sat in a chair opposite Sirius. Putting a sympathetic hand on Sirius' shoulder, he said quietly, "He must know; it is vital to his future. He cannot be protected by Hogwarts anymore."

"I know!" Sirius barked as he stood up suddenly and began to pace back and forth. "James should be here! He should be telling Harry." Sirius stopped pacing and lifted his head towards the ceiling, tears pooling in his eyes. He crossed his arms and resumed his pacing. _I hate it when he does that! Especially when he has a good reason to be nervous._

"Sirius, this conversation has been a long time in coming. You know that. It must happen. It is going to happen. Let's not think about it anymore. The conversation will take care of itself. Harry is strong and will be able to face it. In the meantime, let's focus on the evening's festivities."

Sirius smirked at this suggestion. 

Remus continued. "You know, we _will_ have a lot of fun tonight, too. No reason to be so down trodden. It's not like _you_ made the meal! Katie's making a wonderful dinner. Everyone we care most about will be here. We will be starting a whole summer with Harry in the house. You have Harry's and my birthday parties to plan, not to mention two godsons to spoil rotten and corrupt. Things are looking brighter!" Remus clapped Sirius on the back. Sirius managed a weak smile. They walked down the hall to the front room, where Liz was descending the staircase, dressed in emerald green robes that showed off her bright hazel eyes. Her dark blonde hair cascaded over her robes so that her face was beautifully framed as her eyes shone brightly at Sirius.

Sirius gazed up at her, all thoughts of Harry apparently having temporarily fled his mind as a smile began to grow on his face. "You know, Moony, I think you might be right!" Sirius reached up and took Liz's hand in both of his and gave it a gentle kiss. _Thank Gods!_

Liz came and stood next to Sirius, her hand still in his. "Has Katie come down?"

"No," Remus replied, "not yet. She shouldn't be that much longer."

"Good. Then we can all set the table for dinner while we wait." Liz always was good at taking charge of things. 

The mahogany table was soon set with the Lupins' best china and glasses. The china had been in his father's family for several generations. The two birds on the blue oriental inspired Weeping Willow pattern made him feel like he was flying free above the worries of life. The china also spoke of home, where Remus always knew he was loved unconditionally and that meant everything to him. 

Katie soon joined her husband, Sirius, and Liz. Instead of the usual Muggle attire she preferred, she was wearing her dusty rose coloured robes that Remus adored on her. She leaned against Remus' shoulder as he began rubbing her back. _Even Katie understands the significance of this evening; of the histories and destinies to be told here…in our home. Ours._

"Is everything ready, then?" Sirius was tapping his watch with his index finger again. He started fussing with the table settings, making sure everything was exactly straight and centred at each place. Everyone else's eyes were following his movements. He bent over the dining table with one eye closed tightly and held his thumb out in front of his other eye, carefully aligning the table settings. He appeared to be concentrating quite hard on this task – as if it were a matter of life or death.

"Would you like a hand, Padfoot? Can I get you anything? Ruler? Leveller? Sextant?" 

Sirius looked up at Remus with a start. The very corners of his mouth raised in the tiniest of smiles. "There's that sarcasm nobody believes you have, Moony." Sirius bent over the table again deliberately.

"Mr Black, I think it is time we chill the pumpkin juice and Butterbeers," suggested Liz, putting her arm around Sirius' and pulling him away from the place settings with a wink to Remus and Katie. "I am sure they would find ice cold drinks more enjoyable than perfectly aligned dishes!"

"I apologise, Miss Harker. I just want everything to be perfect tonight for Harry… I mean for all of them. It's such an important night!" Sirius was fidgeting as he tried to get out of the hold Liz had on his arm.

Liz cupped Sirius' face in her hand and pulled it in front of her own face. She looked him straight in the eyes in her no-nonsense fashion. "It will be, Mr Black. All they care about is having a good time together and with us. You know Harry is just as anxious to see you as you are to see him."

Sirius nodded slightly but started fidgeting once again, trying to straighten a fork that was still within his reach. 

"Just think of all those stories we can tell Harry now that he is out of Hogwarts." suggested Remus brightly, trying to help Liz in settling Sirius' nerves.

"Come on, Sirius!" said Katie. "I need you out of the way so I can start dinner. Heaven knows I would not trust you with the cooking!" she sniggered.

Sirius straightened up and looked at all of their faces. "It would seem my presence is not wanted here. Fine. I am quite certain that young Master Lupin would not mind a visit from his godfather. Perhaps I can wake him up from his nap and teach him some of the finer points of being a Beater. It should come in handy when he gets to Gryffindor."

Katie opened her mouth to reply. However, Sirius was too fast for her. He had already left the room and bolted up the stairs bellowing in a singsong voice, "MALCOLM! Are you ready to have lots of fun?" before Katie had realised what Sirius was up to.

Liz put her hand firmly on Remus' shoulder. "And you've known him how long? Typical Sirius… one minute he's totally depressed and as nervous as a cat and the next he's as happy as you are in front of the Chocolate Frogs display at Honeydukes! Still, there is something about him you've just got to love!" She withdrew her arm and sighed. "I suppose someone ought to go up there and serve as chaperone for those two, although it's not Malcolm that I'm worried will destroy the room!" Liz followed Sirius up the stairs as a toddler's giggles could clearly be heard erupting on the second story. 

"It's amazing the way Malcolm is always so cheerful when Sirius wakes him up; why can't he ever be like that for us?" remarked Remus.

Katie eyed Remus with concern. "Is Sirius going to be alright?"

"Certainly. He's just all wound up right now, that's all. Sirius is torn between wishing Harry would arrive post haste and worrying about his reactions to tonight's revelations." Remus' grey eyes wandered as he looked out the dining room window at the spot where the Portkey would shortly be depositing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Katie followed her husband's line of vision with her own eyes. "He's not the only one feeling that way, I dare say." 

Remus turned back to her and softly pressed his lips upon her cheek. "Katie, love, I never could get one past you, could I?" Her eyes sparkled as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Right, then," he said all at once. "Let's finish our dinner preparations so we can help Liz peel Sirius off of the walls!"

                                    ********************************                                


End file.
